It's Not So Bad
by BlueBully
Summary: Having lost his healing factor, Wolverine has found that he is vulnerable in more ways than one. But with Ororo, he doesn't seem to mind too much. F/M Tickle Fic


**Fluff on the way! :D F/M Tickling**

Damn kids. Sometimes they really got on his nerves. Especially a certain individual by the name of Quentin Quire. He was always making a mockery of Logan's authority, especially now that he had lost his healing factor; trying to organize a riot with the other students to remove Wolverine from his position of headmaster and declare Quire as the new king of the school.

Luckily none of the other kids went along with it, just seeing it as typical Quire behavior and the little jerk went off sulking somewhere. Logan was thankful. He really didn't want to deal with that shit today. He had other things on his mind anyways as he walked down the hallway from the class session he had just finished teaching.

The main thing running through his head was a recent discovery about himself that his best friend Kurt had helped him investigate more thoroughly, despite his protesting. Ever since the Elf had returned from the afterlife and learned that Logan was so physically sensitive he'd been after him quite a bit.

Not that Logan wasn't overjoyed that his best friend had come back to life, but Logan wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this whole being ticklish thing.

Honestly he didn't completely hate being tickled, it was just something he hadn't really experienced before and the new sensations were a bit of an overload for his brain to process. Laughing that much was as painful as it turned out to be relieving so he was conflicted about it based on those aspects as well.

Not to mention it was kind of embarrassing for him to give into something like that, and it provided the students with another thing to give him a hard time about. They wouldn't have even known about it, but Kurt just had to go and blab. The Elf had mentioned it to Kitty who told Hank who foolishly entrusted the information to Bobby and it just spread like wildfire from there.

He sighed, realizing that his reputation was pretty much shot around here now. It was too easy for anyone to turn his growls into giggles, though not everyone was brave enough to actually try.

His beloved Ororo was the one who seemed to take the most delight in it; enjoying when she'd find any excuse to get him squirming. Just about every argument would end up with him pinned down while Ororo tickled his sides and ribs until he caved and agreed to do it her way.

He didn't know why day after day he'd still always refuse to back down, even though he knew what the consequences could be. Being stubborn was definitely in his DNA, but maybe that was also his way of admitting that he actually kind of liked it when she would tickle him.

He snorted in amusement at that thought and finally made it back to his room, deciding to pop in there to relax for a little while before his next class. He opened the door and found Ororo sitting there on his bed, waiting for him.

"Hmph, speak o' the Devil," he smirked as she looked up at him from the book she had been reading.

"Well that's one way to get my pants off," she smiled and rolled her eyes, placing the book off to the side as Logan quirked a brow and shut the door.

"That what ya had in mind? So wanted to sneak in a quicky between classes I see. I like the way ya think," he grinned and began kicking off his shoes as he worked to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. That earned him another playful eye roll from his mohawked girlfriend.

"Really Logan, I have got another class to teach in 20 minutes. There is not enough time for that."

"Sure there is. I'll just skip the foreplay." **_(*)_** He smirked as he sat next to her and pulled his undershirt over his head.

"That is out of the question! Besides, the last thing I need is to show up to my next class looking like I got sucked into one of my own tornadoes." Logan had already yanked off his socks and had the zipper on his jeans pulled down midway as he paused.

"Sooooo...that's a no?" Ororo just chuckled and leaned over to kiss his rough cheek.

"Sorry, Mr. Headmaster. Perhaps later we can get back to this." Logan simply shrugged.

"S'alright, darlin'. I'll just have to see if one o' my other girlfriends is available. Help me find my phone, wouldja?" He teased and began digging around in his pants pockets.

The weather witch narrowed her eyes before wrestling him back onto the bed, quickly mounting him to straddle his waist. Logan leered up at her with a wag of his brows.

"Changed yer mind, eh? Knew ya couldn't resist me." She grinned back just as cocky.

"You're right. I just can't resist getting my hands on you...," she gently placed a hand on his bare chest and with the other began slowly drawing her fingernails down his hard-muscled belly. He tensed up instantly; his smile turning nervous.

"Ho...Hold on there. I get what ya mean now. Yer right. We really shouldn't be doin' this. Don'tcha got a class to go teach?" He began to wiggle a little, holding back a yelp as her fingers started moving faster.

"Nonsense, Wolverine. If you want to get physical then we can get physical. And there will be no foreplay required," her grin grew as both her hands found their way to his stomach, making him squirm to try to get out from underneath her.

Those fingers were teasing his sensitive skin in the most evil way, but so far he'd managed to not give in. Ororo knew he wouldn't last long though.

"Something wrong, headmaster?" It was her turn to tease now as she observed the grimace on his face with a smile just barely being held back. He shook his head and shielded his stomach with his hands, but then she just went right for the soft spots on his lower ribs. Logan snorted; his face cracking into a grin as he started to chuckle softly and squirm even more.

"Hm? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Her wriggling fingers dug in deeper and Logan just couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Bahaha! Stop! Dohon't tickle meeheehee!" Mock surprise became Ororo's expression.

"Tickle you? Oh my, you're ticklish? I had no idea! Well I surely can't let this go to waste," she laughed herself and began racing her hands up and down his ribs as he reflexively thrashed harder.

"No! Babe, quit it! Hahahahahahaha! Thaahaat ain't fair!" He threw his head back and bellowed out with resonant laughter.

Ororo was totally loving this. She had always liked to see him smile since it seemed to soften some of his hard features and wipe all the years of pain and anguish off of his face, but this was a side of him she hadn't seen much of until recently.

His eyes were squinted from the wide, open-mouthed grin he displayed before they would squeeze shut in his mirth every time she managed to hit a particularly sensitive spot. His laughter was hearty and genuine compared to his usual dry chuckle when something amused him.

He was squirming like mad at her every touch, but she noticed that he wasn't exactly trying that hard to get away. Perhaps she was going too easy on him. She didn't want him to start thinking she had gone soft.

"Not fair? No, not fair would be if I did this," she grinned as her fingers buried themselves underneath his arms, making him howl like a wild animal.

"AaarrrrooooooooNoooooo! Waaahahahahahah! Nohohohot thehehehere! Eheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" The uncharacteristically high-pitched giggles that followed were just too hilarious for her to not laugh just as hard. His arms were clamped as tightly as they could to guard his pits, but that damn woman was relentless.

Despite his vigorous struggling he was doing his best to keep himself from reacting too violently. A flailing elbow could easily cause some damage and he didn't want to risk hurting his lover.

"Weeeee!" Ororo laughed as she kept tickling his ribs and pits, feeling like she was riding a bucking bronco. Logan was laughing so much he could barely catch his breath, which would've been much easier if he still had his healing factor.

He finally managed to roll over onto his stomach, hoping to give himself a moment to suck in some air, but Ororo still found his sides and armpits quite easily accessible. Even tickling the back of his neck and behind his ears had the man giggling in the most adorable way she could have imagined.

Logan was gasping, panting and sweating, but he was not what he would call miserable. After having thought about it earlier and getting to experience it once more it really wasn't so bad. Especially with his woman laying it on him. With her tickling his sides again though Wolverine couldn't help but beg for mercy.

"D...Darlin'! Pleeheeheeease! Ehehehehehahahahaha! Stohahahahahooop! Ohoho shihihihit! Hehehehehehelp! Anyohohohohone!" He cried out with tears inching down his face as he frantically kicked his feet against the bed. Suddenly there was someone knocking on the door to his room.

"Logan?! Logan?! Is everything alright in there?!" Thinking something was wrong, Angelica didn't even bother to wait for an answer and threw open the door as she ran into the room.

Ororo quickly froze in her position as she locked eyes with the younger woman who had stopped right in her tracks as she took in the scene. Angelica blushed deeply as she saw Ororo straddling a sweaty, red-faced, half-naked Logan, coming to the conclusion that she must've interrupted something quite intimate that she didn't want to know anything about.

As Logan caught his breath he turned to look up at her with a smug grin.

"Good timin', hun. She was just startin' to get me screamin'." Angelica's face turned even more red.

"I...errr, I'll just come back...uh...never."

"Angelica, no wait! We were just...!" Ororo started, but the woman quickly dashed out, slamming the door behind her before an explanation could be made.

It was Ororo's turn to blush as she facepalmed, but Logan was just smirking big time while he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"Hehe. She thought we was..."

"Ugh, I know what she thought. And you certainly were not helping," Ororo laughed with embarrassment as she slid off of him while Logan just laid there to finish recovering.

"Yer fault, toots...ticklin' me like that. Whadidja expect? I still got my reputation to keep 'round here, ya know?"

"Yes yes, we all know. You're such a stud," the white haired woman rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Now get up, you've got a class to teach soon. Stop laying there and milking it." Logan growled a little.

"Aint milkin' it. Ya wore me out, woman. If I had a weak bladder I might've pissed myself." Ororo wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Thank you for that mental image, Logan. You're always such a charmer," she said sarcastically as Wolverine just grinned.

"Glad ya noticed. Must be what attracted ya to me. That an' the obvious," he smirked and wiggled his hips a little into the mattress; his overconfidence never failing him. Ororo smiled and decided to turn this back around on him, glancing towards the end of the bed.

"Indeed. I just noticed what big feet you had and figured there had to be some relation. Speaking of which I didn't get the chance to play with them before we were so rudely interrupted..." Logan's ears caught the low, mischievous tone in her voice that had him on alert a second too late.

She scrambled to sit on the backs of his legs, effectively pinning them down as her nails raked along his bare, upturned soles. Logan's reaction was instant. His feet were crazy ticklish and Ororo knew it, though this was the first chance she'd had to really tickle them aside from a quick swipe here and there.

"AHAHAHA! STOP! No dohohohon't! I'm beheheheggin' yahahaha! Hahahahahahahaa!" He tried to kick his feet away, but they weren't able to budge from the tight grip of his girlfriend's thighs. He reached behind himself and pawed at her back as he attempted to knock her off balance, but wasn't successful.

"Begging so soon? You know, Kurt told me that you said you had a problem with washing your own feet in the shower. Now I can see why." Logan was already in tears from her light touches skimming over his highly sensitive soles.

"C'mon, pleeheeheease! My claahaahaaass...! Hehehehehahahaha! The kihihihids are waahaaitin' fer meeeee!" Ororo took a split second to glance at the clock on the wall. They still had a little time.

"Don't worry about your class, Logan. I'll have someone fill in for you if you'd rather just stay here with me," she chuckled with her fingernails scratching deep into his arches and underneath his scrunched up toes, driving him out of his mind.

"NOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! I...I WAHAHANNA GOOOHOHOHOHOOOO! REHEHEHEALLY!" He gripped his head in his hands and buried his face into a pillow to muffle his laughter so hopefully no one would hear and barge in again. The poor guy could hardly get a coherent thought in his head aside from the unbearable sensations on his feet as he laughed hysterically.

But thankfully Ororo was a compassionate being and knew when to show mercy. She stopped tickling him and turned around so she was sitting on his butt and began to massage up and down his back. Slowly he lifted his head from the pillow as he caught his breath, still giggling a little but relaxing from the soothing feeling of Ororo's hands.

"I love you," she smiled while she kneaded his broad shoulders, before bending down to kiss the back of his neck. He snorted and scrunched up his shoulders, making her chuckle.

"Love ya too, 'Ro. Thanks fer the torture session," he muttered sarcastically, though she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anytime, Logan. I mean that. Besides this will help with my lecture today; _Finding your opponent's weakness and exploiting it mercilessly_," she laughed, "Now really you need to get going if you're going to make it to your class on time."

She climbed off of him and he rolled off the bed, picking up his various items of clothing that he'd tossed around the room. He had barely a minute before his class was scheduled to start so he threw his clothes on with haste and took off out of the room, ending up at the door to his classroom just as the tardy bell was about to ring.

His dress shirt had ended up untucked with the buttons being off by one hole and leaving it looking askew, not even bothering to put back on his undershirt. One of his shoes was untied and his hair was even more wild and unruly than usual, but Logan didn't care.

If any of the kids were to question him then he would just imply that he had just got laid. That would definitely halt any further questioning from the little shits, most of them not wanting to hear about their teachers "getting it on". Besides, it sounded a lot better than saying he'd just been tickled half to death, and technically he did have Firestar to back up his claim since she had barged in on the scene.

Aside from that he found he was feeling pretty good right now and figured the laughter had helped ease some of the tension that he'd been having. Taking a deep breath and straightening himself upright, Logan puffed up his chest and confidently made his way into the classroom. Today's topic; _How begging for mercy is never an option_.

**Comicverse. Kind of a continuation of tklvr18's story, 'Silver Lining' ( tklvr18 .deviantart art/Silver-Lining-X-men-M-M-518522234 Remove the spaces in the link ). ^_^ I can't help myself sometimes. Started this awhile ago, but finally got time to finish it. Hope you like it tklvr18**

_**(*) = Reference to 'Amazing X-men #1'**_


End file.
